


I'm Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend

by Tailor1971



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Good Luck Charm, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971
Summary: Patrick and David are trying to secure a loan for renovations to the Apothecary. David learns that Patrick has brought his good luck charm to the bank in addition to his carefully prepared spreadsheet.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: Good Luck Charm





	I'm Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend

David and Patrick were waiting for their appointment with the loan officer at the Ripplecrest Credit Union in Elmdale. They had decided that it was time to expand the back sales floor of the Apothecary to create an event space for the community. Patrick had already secured the needed permits, and David had asked Ronnie to oversee the renovations. Now they just needed a little bit of extra funding.

David was bouncing his leg anxiously. He looked over at Patrick, who was reviewing a spreadsheet of revenue projections. His lips were moving a little as he went through his presentation in his head one final time. David knew that he had already memorized the proposal, but rehearsing had always been Patrick’s way to calm his nerves. 

Without looking up, Patrick placed his right hand on David’s knee to stop it from bouncing. David bit his lip, trying to contain the nervous energy, but it finally found its way to his fingers which started tapping against the armrest of the chair. 

David watched with curiosity as Patrick reached into his pocket with his left hand, brought something to his lips, kissed it, and then started absent-mindedly rubbing circles over it with his thumb. 

“Ummmm, what’s that?” David asked, with a playful lilt to his voice.

“It’s the spreadsheet that shows the nice bank person that we have a good idea.”

“Not the spreadsheet. What’s in your left hand getting the kind of attention from you that I wish I was getting right now?”

Patrick huffed out a small chuckle. “You’ll think it’s silly.”

David raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. Patrick handed him a small round object. It was about the size of a half dollar, and was made from a clear resin. Suspended in the resin was a bright green four-leaf clover.

“It’s a preserved four-leaf clover from Ireland,” Patrick explained. “My grandmother gave it to me when I was ten.”

David looked at the back of the clover. There was an inscription in tiny gold letters:

_ To Paddy _

_ Love, Grandma _

Patrick smiled sheepishly. “It’s my good luck charm.”

After making a mental note of the nickname Paddy (which he definitely intended to revisit later), David handed the clover back to Patrick. “Honey, I think it’s sweet. I never would have guessed you were into magic, though.”

Patrick closed the folder that contained his spreadsheets and turned in his chair to face David.  He reflected for a minute before answering. “It’s not really magic...more like superstition? But that’s not it either. It reminds me of my Grandma Connolly, my mom’s mom. She helped raise me. She always had the most amazing stories about Ireland.” He looked down at the charm in his hands.

“I loved her so much. She made me feel like I could do anything. But sometimes, she would say, it’s just nice to push the odds a little in your favor.” Patrick looked up at David and his lower lip was quivering slightly. “She’s gone now, but when I carry this it’s like she’s still with me. Does that make sense?”

David put his hand over Patrick’s. “Yes.” At that moment the door in front of them opened, and a lanky man with thick glasses introduced himself as Brandon and ushered them into his office.

Forty-five minutes later they were leaving the appointment to head home. Although they wouldn’t know for sure until next week, Brandon had pretty much telegraphed that they were going to be approved for the loan.

Once they were in the car, Patrick clapped David on the thigh and asked, “How should we celebrate?’

“Let’s hit the Wobbly Elm for drinks...Paddy.” 

“Sounds good, Davey Wavey,” Patrick said, trying to wink at him.

David’s mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. “How the hell do you know about that nickname?”

Patrick shrugged. “Lucky guess?”

“Lucky guess, my ass.” David pulled out his phone. “I hope you’ve enjoyed your time with your sister-in-law, because I’m gonna murder her.” Seconds later, he was bickering with Alexis and threatening to share her deepest secrets on Instagram.

Patrick looked at his husband fondly and smiled, his hand on the charm in his pocket. His clover had been with him on that spring day four years ago, when he walked into the old general store to talk to the new owner and ask if he could become a partner in the business.

David saying yes had made it the luckiest day of his life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. It seemed appropriate for a little Patrick and David fluff.
> 
> Ripplecrest was the name of my father's print shop in the 1970s. It had the right vibe for the name of a credit union in my mind. 
> 
> Thanks to all the lovely people over at the RA Discord!
> 
> Love,  
> Tailor1971


End file.
